1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer that is provided with a function to cancel printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A printer having a function to cancel printing is known. In Japanese patent application publication No. 2003-303060, an example of such type of conventional printer is disclosed. This printer is provided with an input device to input cancel command. For example, a user may recognize a mistake after having ordered print, and desires to cancel the ordered printing. In such a case, the user may utilize the input device to input the cancel command. Upon the input of the cancel command, the printer cancels the print job that is in print process.